Changes
by CharmingIGleek
Summary: My season 8 for Modern Family. While the Prichett Closets is going through a crisis, Phill is not any big sell Gloria sauce is a huge success. Hayle career as a photographer is starting to take off. Alex's life at college is nothing like she always dreamed of and bout Mitchell and Cam are changing career path. How our Modern Family is going to handle with all of that?
1. Chapter 1

This fic stars after season 7 ends.

Since Andy left to Utah Haley started to burry herself with work, she was still working with Cevin Sincler and also at a Photo studio, and in her free time she would take artistic photos or make freelancers for some journal. Luke was dating Lucy, the captain of the soccer team. Alex had failed in a project for the first time in her life and added o that her open long distance relationship with Sanjay had come to an end. Phill was having a difficult time selling houses and Clair and Jay were having a hard time adapting since he came back to work.

Gloria sauce business was a huge success she was happy to have her own money. Many had improved a lot in football and had been the hero of the first game in the season.

Mitchell and found a job at a Law Office , and was now working on the court. And Cam had been invited to coach the UCLA team in the next season after their now coach retires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley got home around 8 p.m more than 12hours after she left home in the morning. She parked her car and walked in, to find her mother and father and brother ate the kitchen.

\- Hey honey , dinner is ready we wore just waiting for you. I'm going to fix you a plate.

\- I'm just going to put my camera away. Where is Alex? The younger girl was staying home neither Pritchett Closets nor Phill real estate business were making much money so the nerd decided to stay home for saving. The had also sold Clair's car since Haçey and Phill need theirs for work. Clair and Jay were sharing his car when was needed on the job.

\- She is locked ate her room as said she would fix herself something later. She has been like this the whole month could you talk to her?

\- I could try but I bet she would rather speak with her new nerd friends.

\- Haley is totally jealous of Alex new nest friends. Said Luke.

\- Me jealous of Alex? You must be kidding me!

After finishing his dinner Luke went up to his room.

\- Mom , dad I an adult now so tell me what is wrong.

\- Haley let me and you mom handle.

\- I know that business is not fine. Now tell me how bad.

\- Ok and old employ tricked your grandfather and me, he disappeared with a lot of money and projects so we had to inject a lot of money in the company to not have to close the doors. Your father sell have not been really big so we don't know how we are going to pay for Alex college.

\- I have been saving in a case of needing. I sold a lot of pictures for journals and well the studio pays well. I even have a real account. She got a check on her purse and gave to her parents.

\- I know that Alex has a partial scholarship so this must be enough for the trimester.

\- But honey you have been working so hard...We can't accept that.

\- I knew about all of this, a heard grampa and Gloria a while ago. That is why I have been working so hard to distract myself from missing Andy and because,no one ever thought that I would archive anything not even me but Alex is meant for doing great tings, real important things and If I help her to get where she work so hard for it will be the most important thing that I'm ever going to do.

\- We are really proud of you sweet I know we don't say that enough bur we are. Said Claire before hugging her daughter.

\- And honey the fact that you are not a genius like your sister doesn't mean you can do great things as well , you have the job the most of the girl in you age who lie the same things that you do only dream about , and you are a talent photographer. I know that we always acted like we didn't expect too much from you but we just...Were afraid that you would never find you away but you did.

At Jay's house

\- Jay, you need to relax. Said Gloria.

\- I can relax I work so hard and some bastard , someone that I trusted took everything from me and worse that are a lot of people that will lose their jobs if I don't fix this.

\- You and Claire will found a solution. You just have to work together.

\- We would be lost if wasn't for your sauce. I never thought I would be supported by my wife.

\- Jay, you took care of everything for so long. Now is my turn.

With Mithcell and Cam

\- So are you happy with UCLA

\- Of course, is like a dream coming truth but now I want to focus on my team. Football changed my life and I want to do that for those boys. So any news about the Pritchett case?

\- No, Claire and dad are about to have a heart attack.

\- We are going to make through that like a family, you will see.

\- Things are so messy right now. I worry about them you know...

\- They are going to be fine we just need to be there for them. Come one lets's go to bed.

Back To the Dunphys.

Haley got in Alex room with a plate.

\- I brought you dinner.

\- I need to study,

\- You need to eat. Come on Alex what is going on?

\- Nothing, I'm just beeing a nerd. Nothing is new.

\- You are the smart one here so you know you can not fool me with this.

\- Haley, could you please leave me alone ?This is not your room anymore so fuck off!

\- See you don't use this kind of language.

\- Can't you understand that I wanna to be left alone?

\- Fine ; But I know that something is wrong so If you decide to stop acting like a brat and accept my help I'm here, She said while she left.

On the next day.

\- Alex, couldn't you get your nose off this book and pick your laundry?

\- Can't you see that I'm studying?

\- If you didn't realize , mom , dad and I work and we can afford the cleaning lady ate the moment so stop acting like you are better then everyone!

\- Is not my fault that you got yourself kicked out College. She said while Hayley threw are sister dirty closes on a basket.

Haley went to put her sister laundry away when she found a coat with blood on it. She knew that the three woman in the house had their period together which ad been two weeks ago and the blood was fresh.

She waited till her parents and brother wore at sleep and walked to her sister room. What she saw broke her heart. Alex was using a hunting knife to cut her own arm. Hayle run to Alex and took the knife of her hand and threw out the window.

\- Oh My God Alex, what the hell are you doing? She said holding her sister's arms.

\- Get off me! go mind your on business. She said trying to get away from her sister grip.

\- Look at me! You are my little sister so if you are hurting yourself this is my fucking business.!So you are going to let take care of this cuts and them we are going to talk about this. So either you let me help you or I swear that I',m going to put you the psychiatric wing of some hospital. She said while she got up to pick the first AID kit.

Alex didn't move while she waited for her sister to get back with the kit. She didn't know what to feel or what to think.

Hayle was having a hard time to hold her tears. She couldn't believe that her sister was doing that to herself. Alex must be feeling really worthless to get to this point. Haley herself had felt like that after been kicked out of college, but Alex she was a superstar she didn't have a reason to feel that away. She got the AID Kit in the bathroom and went back to her sister room.

Without a word she sat nex to her sister on the ground and started to clean the cuts on her arm. There were three bleeding cuts and bout six fresh scars. After finish that bandage the eldest girl took a deep breath. She got up and started to search in her sister room for any sharp objects and put on a plastic bag collected from the bathroom.

\- I'm going to put this away then we are going to talk.

A few minutes later Haley went back in and was caught by surprise when her sister got up and clung to her like her life depended on that. The eldest hugged her sister back as tight as she could.

\- I'm so sorry. I now I have been a brat but please don't hate me. She said between tears.

\- Alex, I could never hate you. Even when you drive me mad. I love so damn much. That is why I lost it when I saw you hurting yourself like this...

\- Can we just not talk about anything tonight? Could you just stay here with me ? Like when we were little.

Alex hadan1t asked something like that,ate list not in this sacred tone to her sister since she was like 10.

\- Of course but we are talking in the morning. That was when Alex finally let her big sister go;

\- Just answer me something. Did someone hurt you?

\- No.

Heley gave a breath of relief. Alex laid on her bad and her sister join her, holding the youngest. Alex felt sleep almost immediately but Haley didn't . She stood there watching her little sister sleep wondering how could she not realize that something it was wrong before it got so far; She always fear that her sister needing to always be perfect would end up hurting her, but not that something so terrible would happen under everybody noses. Even though the two sisters were the totally different she could always read Alex better than anyone. She was the first on to realize that the nerd would put to much pressure on herself, doing extracurricular activities that she didn't even like. And she was the only one who saw that she was scared about going to college. How could she not see that Alex was in so much pain?How could she not stop this before it got so far?With this thoughts, she felt at sleep.


	2. 8x2 Lost

Sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter. I hope this one is better.

Alex was the first one to wake up but in instead of getting up, she cuddled further on her sister. It didn't take long for the elder girl to wake up.

\- So are you ready to talk?

\- Do I have a choice?

\- You know that you don't. So what the hell is going on?

\- You know that College has not been what I dreamed of.

\- I thought that things were getting better, that you had made some friends...

\- Well, I did but I push them away.

\- Why?

\- I also made an enemy. The girl just hates me and I don't know why We started to compete in basically everything. And she like humiliated me I was like in the 15th place and she was in first. And I had said in front of everyone that I would beat her. So I was the joke of the class. It was awful . I'm mean hight school was not a good time but most of the time people just ignored me or asked be to do their homework. But these guys. it seemed that they were taking out all of the hate they had for their past bullies on me.

\- Alex, why didn't you say anything? And you said that no one had hurt you.

\- I thought that you meant fiscally. I felt so pathetic been bullied in a place full of weirdos. I wonder how this didn't happen before. And it wasn't as bad as you must thing.

\- You are cutting and this is not bad?

\- I just had one class with those guys and this is not the whole story.

\- Keep going but for now, I really hate those nerds.

\- Well ,then we had a really huge project. I saw that as a chance of rubbing my success in those guys faces and I flipped. I treat of my friends bad and screamed with them. And in the and I came up with something to complicated and I took an F. So the professor said that I wasn't ready for his topic and them I called Sanjay, hopping that he would be there for me and he said he was busy and I screamed with him, he screamed back saying that he had text me saying that his grandma had died and I even bothered to call him , we said horrible things to each other than we broke up. After that, I went mom and dad were to busy to even remember that I existed as usual, and you were working like a slave so I felt really lonely and lost. It was when I cut for the fist time. I think I just wanted to feel something other the frustration or I wanted to punish myself I don't really know. That was about a month ago. And them I couldn't stop. All I can't think about is that I not good enough for Caltech. And if I'm not what am I? Just a loser with no friend who wasted her whole life trying to be perfect to end but being a screw-up? I mean , my whole life I had a plan that I work really hard to acumplish , and If I fail on that I won't have anything! All the time that a spent not having a life I would be in vain and If I don't belong at a college like Caltech where do I belong? Right now I just feel that I don't fit anywere!

At this point Alex was crying really hard with her down, Haley used her and to lift her sister chin and and other to cup her cheek.

\- Alex, look at me. Frist mom and dad don't forget that you existe they just worry less abut you and not beacuse they love you nay less but because they trust you to take you own dacision more them they trust me or Luke or maybe even each other. And I not a slave I just have to jobs and a habbie , but even if I have five jobs I still would be there for you if you ever told me things were that bad . And most of all you are not a screw-up! You are a superstar , I tell you this since you were like 9. You can't put away all your perfect academic record just because of one grade. You are human and people make mistakes. And this has nothing to do with you not being good enough to Caltech. You only took this F 'cause you were to obsess with being the first. And you remember what I told you when Harvard rejected you?

\- Yes.

\- Real life is nothing like hight school and I learned that the hard away. When I got to College I didn't know anyone and I was so focus and getting back to my comfort zone of popularity that I end up getting myself kicked out and believe from the moment dad screamed ate me in my dorm to the day we went to visit Caltech and I cracked about my feeling with him and Luke I felt like probably the most worthless human being on the planet. After dad comforted me I felt a lot better but I only really healed when realized why I put myself in that situation. It wasn't 'cause I was a failure like I first thought but because instead of enjoying what that new experience could give to me I wanted to thing be like they were in hight school , only without my parents around. So I decided to grow up and see what life could offer me. And this is what you have to do. I love this science weirdo thing so enjoy, do your best and let any kind of prize to be the consequences, not the goal and let yourself have fun, meet new people and ignore those who are not worth your time. I'm sure that Einstein did not discover the law of gravity because he wanted to get a medal.

Between tears, Alex laughed when he heard the last part.

\- Actually, that was Newton.

\- Same difference. But did you understand the others thing I said?

\- I did, and you may be right but I have always been like this my whole like I can't just chance. I... The winning was one of the few things that...

\- Made you feel better about yourself? Asked Haley

\- Yes. But how did you know?

\- I not the smartest girl around but is there are three things that I know well. Fashion , photography and you. You were the one who said that there wasn't anyone better to handle you them me , so I don't get it why you are so surprised.

\- Are you going to tell mom and dad?

\- I don't think I can keep something like that from them.

\- But I can't handle them right,.

\- I can consider that .But you have to stop hurting yourself. You are going to show me your wrists everyday and I'm going with you to find some treatment for this cutting thing...And there is one thing that I need to know...

Haley took a pause. She needed to ask something but she was afraid to hear the answer. Because she didn't think that she could handle hearing a yes to the question.

\- Did really wanted...I mean you did that just to hurt yourself you at some point...You wanted to...Die? Asked the eldest in a faint voice.

\- It came through my head but I didn't really try to do.

Haley didn't know that to think of the answer. Even though she w as somewhat felt relieved that her sister did not actually try to kill herself she was torn to think that something like that had even crossed Alex's maind. At the point Haley could hold her tear anymore.

\- Promise .one thing. If thi.s... Tought you told me about if you... ever have again you will come to me. I Alex I swear that it dosen't metter If I'm sothing Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt I will drop whatever I´m doing and I'm going to be there for you.

\- I promise.

\- I will keep this between us for now. But if I think that my help is not enough I'm going to call for back up. I may not it seems, never really needed to that before but I'm capable of doing anything to protect you, even id is from yourself. Now come here. She said opening her arms. Alex clung to her sister.

\- What do you think of having a girl's day?

\- Well is saturday, but what you want to do?

\- I could take you to see that silly dorky movie that Andy has been talking about, them go with me to the studio so I could do a shooting with you.

\- Now you have gone insane. I not a model!

´- I don't shoot only models. Come on, is going to be fun.

\- This make no sense.

\- I think it would be good for your self steam. And come I going to watch a dork movie with you, you gate to do something I want. Come on I will use the film camera and I will let you help me with the process.

\- You with chemical products that are not used on you hear I would like to see that.. And you doing something in old fashion away I would have never guessed.

\- My professor in the community college tought me. Its was a little weird but I just love, just like when mom brought you home.

\- So I was already born weird?

\- No silly I don't remember much since I was really little but you were really cute, looked like a tiny porcelain doll. But having a new baby thing was weird. You started to be weird when you learned how to read and write when you were like four, after that it only got worse with time.

\- I was really as bad as Maisy?

\- You kind were. But I miss that anoying little nerd you were Sometimes I wish we were closer back them.

\- We were when it really mattered. Thank for been there for me I...

\- You don't need to thank me. Just don't push me away.

It was than that Clair walked in the room. She smiled when she was her girls

cuddling but then she sha that had been crying.

\- Girls is everything ok?

\- We were just having a sisterly moment.

\- Ok, breakfast is ready after we eat I'm going to your grampa's house deal with some work thing, your brother is going to hang out with Manny and you dad will have an Open House.

\- Ok, I'm taking Alex out.

\- I love seeing my girl so close.

Latter ate Jay's

\- Hey Gloria, where is dad?

\- Hi Claire he is taking a shower Luke, Manny is at his room. The boy got to his 'uncle' room.

\- It's everything ok ? You seem worried.

\- I went to call Alex for breakfast since she spends her dyas isolated in room sice she came back home and Haley was there and the bout seamed like they had been crying. I think that something is going on with Alex.

\- She was a little bit down when I last saw her but is a good thing that she is coming to her sister, those two got a lot closer since Alex went to college. But Haley has grown up a lot a think that if there was something big she would tell you.

\- I hope you right, I think college has not been they away Alex imagined and you know she does no handle well with frustration. I know, just keep a close eye and remember if you need some help I'm here.

\- Thank's Glore, really.

\- I may not be your mother and be younger than you but we are family. And speaking about family I know that Phill is not in a good moment at work and with the closets company is no different...So I want to say if you need any help especially with Alex College...

\- Things are difficulty but thing are under control. You know when we meet I was a bitch to you 'cause I tought only wanted my dad's money and now you are here offering me your own money to pay for my daughter college I can't belivie that I was so stupid back then. I...

\- Claire honey, this is in the past. Lets forget that . We are going truth a difficulty time and we need to stick tougher.

\- I'm really scared about the kids future.

I know that this must be worse to you cause you always had a comfortable life but I had been in trough worse when it was just me and Manny.. Even if everything goes wrong we will find an away, Hayle already found her path and If is necessary all of us are going to help to pay for Alex college and we can figure about about Luke and Manny, Joey is to young and Mit and Cam are stable. As long as we stick together our crazy family is going to figure it out.

\- You are right Gloria. I think that I needed to hear that.

\- You are welcome.

\- Where is my baby brother?

\- He is with the new Nany. I have something to do things I made a big sell to a restaurant chain and I need to set the detail so I gate go. Being Phil and the kids to family dinner tomorrow. She said hugging her step daughter.

Later on

\- So dad we are in deep trouble we need to win the contracts from the Hotel Carson, a chain they have like 30 hotels around California and Alpha Place contract company they have over one hundred building around the Stat, all with fancy apartments. We we close those contracts we go back to what we were before.

\- We need o be perfect, you should dp the Hotel Carson thing you are better at but I guess we could use fell with the contractor company. What do you think? Said Jay

\- I thing it a great idea. But we are going to need a loan to make the closets. Well but with a u contracts we can get that. But the thing we have cash on hand to keep going for two months. The meeting the Carson is in 3 weeks the one with the Alpha Place is in 6 weeks , the may not close the contract immediately and we will still have to get money from the bank. You should talk t au manager , you know him better them me and it would be to have everything set. Clair pointed ou.

\- Ok now I need some scotch. Said Jay

\- So do I.

\- We have wine...

\- No dad I need something stronger.

/ At Manny's room.

\- So how are things with Lucy? Asked Manny.

\- She is awesome I really like her. And you think with you Jane girl?

\- She asked me on a date. We are going out after the game.

\- That is awesome dude. So is Uncle Cam freaking out to much with you guys?

\- Less than I expected. I really nervous Mark broke his leg and...

\- Manny you are doing fine since he got hurt just relax ok. Come we need to finish that History project.

A few hour later Clair was already home. Phil arrived and kissed his wife.

\- Where are the kids?

\- Luke is at my dad's working on a project with Manny and the girls went out to a girls day. How as the house opening?i

\- I did't sell the Gil Thorpe ruined my reputation, everyone thinks that house was sold with the soil contamination didn't check , but Gil fooled me. He exchenge that them inspection paper.. I...Don't kwnow what to do anymore.

\- Honey I have an idea I know that you are not going to like but we need to prove the Gil set you up.

\- Bur how? I already tried to make him confess...

\- I was thinking that if I try I may be more succesful...

\- No, not that he is going to be all handy like when you went to work for him!

\- Phil we can't let this jerk to ruin the carrier that fought so hard to build.

\- I know but I don't want you alone with him!

\- Come one Phil don't you trust me?

\- I do I just don't trust this guy.

\- I will be ok . And can you imagine his face when we expose him?

\- He is going to look like an idiot. We can ask Haley to take professional picture of his face.

\- Is another thing I want to talk to you about. We need your help. She started to explain to him about the Alpha Palace project.

At Mitchell and Com house

\- Cam I have been thinking...That meybe we should reconsider adopting a boy? Asked Mitchell nervously.

\- I don't know Mitchell I think we that is not the moment for us to have a baby in the house...

\- I'm not talking about a baby, but and elder kid a little younger than Lily maybe, straight couple would almost never about kids like that and no one deserves to grow up without a family. Explained the redhead

\- Mitchell where this came from? Asked Cam.

\- I work In court now I see things. And I don't want Lilly to grow up as an only child. And I know that you want that too. Mitch pointed out.

\- I do. But I think we should wait to this whole crises to be over.

\- I agree with you I just wanted to get that sorted with you. Well we also have to talk to Lilly about that.

\- I don't wanna to create any exportation on her and I also don't want to catch her by surprise. Said Cam.

Haley and Alex let the movie and went to grab a sneak before going to the studio.

\- I can belive that I went tought three hours of nerd torture, I'm really the best sister.

\- You are so going to throw that on my face till we get old.

\- Of course I will. But I will get my revenge when I gate to the studio. I'm going to the get some more drinks What do you want?

\- Some Ice tea please.

. It was than that I girl approached the table. She was about as tall as Haley , white with brown hair , were big red glasses, she was with a tall geek boy.

\- Hey Alex I haven't seen you In I while... Oh I forgot I are Not ready to Mr. Glover's class.

\- Tina don't you have nothing better to do.

\- Actually no, our movie dosen't starts till six so I decided to chat with you since you are here by your self, did you date dumped you? That was when Haley got there.

\- Alex who are your friend, by the away I'm Haley, Alex's big sister.

\- Oh this is Tina the girl who I spoke you about.

\- Oh really ... She pretended to trip and dropped her latte ate the girl's shirt.

\- Oh sorry I'm ao clumsy.

\- I just ruined my favorite shirt! O its hot. She said taking ok the orange dress shirt reviling a white thank top.

\- Belive me I made you favor, this shirt is really horrible. Well but it suits you.

\- You did that on purpose.

\- Maybe I did , maybe I didn't. Who knows?

\- Your stupid bimbo!

\- You are to hot-tempered maybe you need to cool down. She said throwing the ice the on the girl;

\- Ok that was on purpose. Come on Alex let's go. Let me take a pic of your friend first. She said getting her cellphone. After that they walked toughter out the mall laughing.

\- I can't belive that you threw two different drinks at her.

\- If we weren't In a mall I would have struggled her. But that was fun.

After a whale they were in the studio.

\- This place is really cool...

\- That are a lot cloth in the closet pic one. Don'r even being complying. After Alex left to do that Haley cellphone was a video call from Andy.

\- Hey Haley.

\- Hey. O god I miss you.

\- I miss you to. So what are you doing now?

\- I'm ate the studio.I'm having a girls day with Alex, I'm going to take a few pictures of her. And you?

\- I just got home from work. I was thinking If you could come up here for my birthday...

\- Andy I don't know I would love to be with you but things are really complicated right now.

\- Its is still the financial thing?

\- No just that, Alex is going trough something and I'm really worried about her, And could see by Haley expression that it was serious.

\- Why don't you enjoy the rest of your day with your sister and them when you get home you call me to explain me what is going on?

\- I would really appreciate that, I need to talk to someone about this. Thank Andy, I think sometime that I don't deserve you.

.

\- Haley I love you even tought we a apart I will always going to be there for you.

\- I love you too. I have to go now. I will call you later.

At Mitchell and cam's

Mitchell cellphone ring.

Phone Call On

\- Hey mom.

\- I'm fine,

\- Mom I don't think that is a good idea.

\- Mom is not that don't wanna see you but things are a bit complicated for dad and Clair now.

\- Ok Mom I will see what I can do. He said finishing the call.

Phone call off.

\- Don't tell me that your mother is coming to visit.

\- She is.

\- Mitchell you can play her game, If she want to came she will do this by her own not make you talk to everyone about her coming like she always does.

\- You right. Dad and Claire are already so stressed and is not fair with Gloria to have to put on with mom with everything that is going on.

\- I think you should have a serious conversation with her when she arrives, before she meets everyone else.


End file.
